Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand-up type personal watercraft including an engine.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,093 B2 teaches an exhaust system which may be incorporated into both of a straddle-type personal watercraft and a stand-up type personal watercraft. An exhaust pipe extends forward from an engine and is coupled to a water muffler placed at a bow, at the left part of a body of the watercraft. The exhaust pipe extends rearward from the water muffler at the right part of the body and is opened at a stern. An exhaust gas is released to water in the lower right portion of the stern.
The engine is accommodated in an engine room formed rearward relative to the bow. Although the downstream end of the exhaust pipe is placed at the stern, the exhaust pipe is laid out in a roundabout manner to extend forward from the engine and then to the stern. To realize such a long path length of the pipe, it is necessary to connect a number of pipe members. For this reason, an operation for connecting the pipe members or an operation for mounting the exhaust system in the body is complicated. If the water muffler is accommodated in a deck fin, it becomes necessary to increase the width of the deck fin so that the width of the deck fin becomes greater than the diameter of the water muffler. This reduces the width of a standing deck on which a rider stands. As a result, the rider cannot steer the personal watercraft easily.